wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pythoness
__NOEDITSECTION__ don't touch the coding ---- this character belongs to fear, do not steal any concepts of my character! she is NOT associated with the necropolis, for i didnt know of its existence while making her initially. (do not touch the art, the design, story, and coding) Appearance — Pythoness — "I don't belong to anyone, I'm not treasure." Often described in historical documents to be enchanting, horrifyingly beautiful, or overwhelming. Pythoness was, simply put, once a dragoness who upheld the image to her legends. Once, back in her prime, her carbon colored scales shined. Complimented by the metallic colors of gold and silver running along her snout and spines, she was surely an easy sight to pick out in a crowd. Some may claim she's most recognizable from her diamondback pattern, if one got a good enough look at her. However, the NightWing is no longer in her prime. After having spent her time with her travels, her paws and joints are quite sore. Her paws are calloused, and she seems to be seen as relatively weak compared to her prime. The animus continues to carry herself with a regal stride, her head raised and maintaining a questionable scowl. Height is not on her side despite her age, seeing as other historical elders in the tribes have grown to significant heights. Instead, bags hang loosely under her eyes, wrinkling is most present against her frown - aside from these detailed features to her being, she is still quite fit, or, she tries to be. Though, one can identify her efforts through the tired, occasional marks of work upon her forearms. (note: they are from leaning on rocks for too long sometimes) (um ill get back to this but i think im doing okay for this revamp thus far) Personality — Pythoness — "I am not a force to be reckoned with, dragonet." Floating among the river of time, one is bound to change ever so slightly. Beware that this dragoness comes off as incredibly intimidating despite her previously pure heart. Despite her insisting that things are okay within her, they're clearly not. Behind the mask that she presents upon her exterior is a broken-hearted dragoness who desires to rest in peace. However, nobody aside from Pythia is aware of this. This is mostly due to the fact that Pythoness is very distant. She's been lonesome for a long time, most of her life has been filled with darkness and silence, unless she's with Pythia. When her mother was around, she felt warmer. She'd felt lively, aware of everything. Pythoness was a very clever dragonet and didn't even bother to use her power back then, but since her incident with Taniwha, she's only been a colder dragoness. Her trust had been demolished, learning that dragons aren't meant to be trusted unless proven. Now, she surrounds herself only with the whispers of death, and the living presence of Pythia. Despite her loneliness, Pythoness is known to be very regal. With her intimidation being viewed with respect by most dragons, she's a very notable NightWing despite her not being royal, and being nowhere close to the royal bloodline. She offers advice, and contradicts her plans in order to test if things will actually work. Doing so, this proves her intelligence too. She's gifted, not just with animus magic, but with intelligence and such a queenly aura, that she decided it was best for her to avoid everyone. She knew that with her gifts, she could cause bad things if near the wrong people. This is why she isolates herself, for she puts others before herself. She would take a spear through the heart if she had to save Pythia. This being stated, others could view her as selfish, where most label her as selfless and heroic for one with animus blood; considering those who use their magic typically become insane. Abilities & Skillset — Pythoness — "I am not gifted. I am weakened, but I don't find it to be disgraceful to have this magic." * Briefly Summoning the Dead : Necromancy, in a way. She is usually known to speak with her dead mother over anyone else. Her mother is there to speak with mostly when she requires advice that Pythia can not provide. The longer she communes with dead dragons, the more she can feel wearing away at her physical being and soul. This is mostly the reason why she looks older than she actually is. * Illusory Magic : Things could look broken, but it'd likely only show a clue of some sort. Using this magic doesn't take much, but depending on the complexity, it can take more of her sanity away than she'd like. She tries her best to keep her illusory magic simple. Even then, she typically gets headaches from them. * Enchanting Objects : Mostly things along the lines of rocks to trap dragons where they stand if they come too close, or spears to pierce through almost anything; these objects take away her mortality to provide their own immortality. Until she passes or grants another dragon to be protected by these items, they will not stop. The only dragons protected are herself and Pythia. * Various other Animus abilities : The full extent of her abilities are not known, but it is known that she can revive/regenerate small animals or pieces of fruit. Her first small test was a mistake, as she regenerated an apple to it's delicious taste when she was hungry. These smaller tasks don't really do too much to her. Other Natural Abilities * Firebreath : As she is a NightWing, she can breathe fire. However, from her old age, she mostly just sends out puffs of smoke. She's no use of this anymore. * Blending into Shadows : Another NightWing exclusive ability, she used to do this more often as a dragonet to avoid others when sneaking out to meet with Pythia. She also used this ability to avoid guards and miscellaneous nosy SeaWings when visiting Taniwha. * Intelligence : Pythoness is an incredibly clever dragoness, having thought ahead by a few years, believed to be older than she truly is. Because of her intelligence, she's figured out ways to try to not lose her insanity immediately. ** Resistance to Animus Side Effects : Specifically when it comes to losing bits of her sanity quicker than most Animus dragons would or should. However, instead of losing her sanity instantly, she loses either parts of her physical being or part of her soul. History — Pythoness — "Please do not remind me of my past mistakes. I simply wish to die." more detail upon her story can be found here When Pythoness first hatched from her egg, her mother knew instantly the oddity and beauty she would behold upon the tribe. Her mother had weak foresight, but she at least became aware of her daughter’s potential. She was named for her interest in already dead organisms, as well as the abnormally gorgeous diamondback pattern she possessed. The black and golden dragonet was presumably blessed with beauty in every way. Her personality was playful with hints of a sneaky nature that lingered underneath her scales. However, most dragons would report to her mother that they could smell death over her shoulders. That her presence would give such an off-putting vibe, it could kill. This concerned her mother greatly, and for that she suggested that the two of them could isolate themselves from the tribe to protect them. Many agreed despite the loss of the beauty they would have to handle. Pythoness acted as the literal eyes for her now blinded mother, gaining the title of the breadwinner for their family of two. The NightWing would frequently bring in some kills for her mother, as well as some fruit. Anything her mother wouldn’t or couldn’t eat, she would take for herself. One day, she made the mistake of bringing a piece of rotten fruit to her mother, who dismissed it within a few moments of taking in the scent of the dying fruit. Her mother was ill at this point, but she was also hungry. By looking at the rotting fruit and wishing for it to be fresh, she amazed herself by watching it reverse it’s deterioration and revitalize itself into fresh fruit for her to enjoy. This was her first use of her animus magic, to which she looked into after some more mishaps. As soon as word got out that the golden tinted beauty had been known to have animus abilities, it spread like wildfire. Word fled to NightWing nobles who were willing to pay for use of her magic, who then spread it around the continent to whoever would listen. Over time Pythoness had begun to grow more and more skilled with her powers, growing with age as well. Her mother had passed from the illness being too far along to cure, or even consider curing, really. This had caused Pythoness to develop an isolation habit, forcing herself to speak only when necessary rather than babbling senselessly like she did as a dragonet. Slowly, she would begin to practice her magic more, testing further her abilities, and managing to reconnect with her mother for short periods of time to ask questions and gain information about her animus abilities. While Pythoness was in the midst of a hunt, she had crashed into another dragoness who looked like her color had been drained from her scales. With quick examination she could tell this dragoness had one of the two NightWing gifts, foresight or telepathy. However, from the reaction she'd been given, she assumed it was the former. Learning that the other's name was Pythia, the two slowly began to meet in the same area they'd crashed into each other in. Soon, the duo became almost inseparable. News had gotten out of the dynamic duo; an animus NightWing with a clairvoyant NightWing. It wasn't long before the two were summoned to the SeaWing kingdom, specifically a small island for the two parties to discuss their summons. Together the two were given the task of attempting to find the exile named Taniwha, and performing an execution. Pythoness seemed incredibly indifferent with this task, almost making it seem like it was too easy for her. Pythia even went out of her way to warn her of the same possible endings of what they could do. This would be the first time where Pythoness didn't care for her warnings, as she simply wanted to get things over with. Everything changed when she had first located their target. Taniwha was described as an immense, merciless monster of a SeaWing. He looked odd, but she didn't judge much based off of appearance. They were just given the description and colors to identify him. With an enchanted dagger prepped for the execution, Pythoness was surprised to hear a supposedly murderous exile beg for his life. Begging for mercy as the two NightWing dragoness' could easily take his life with the wave of a talon. Yet, something about this dragon had taken a strong hold upon Pythoness' interest. She refused to kill him after hearing him explain himself, believing some dragons were deserving of second chances after this. Pythia had reported back to their summoners, explaining that they'd failed to locate the target, despite having already done so. Pythoness had grown closer to Taniwha over time, even making small enchantments every now and then to impress the SeaWing. Pythia, from this, saw a large possibility of the two sharing a small home to raise dragonets in - but the truth was that Taniwha belonged elsewhere. With him exposing that he already had dragonets and a mate waiting for him, Pythoness felt her heart crack and break apart into small pieces within moments. This experience turned her into the dragoness she came to be today after she returned him to his family. Now, alongside Pythia, she's taken shelter far away from the Sea Kingdom to avoid any chance of meeting with her almost lover again. However, one of her enchantments did become active as her heartbreak became more influential towards her being. That being said, some of her enchantments and magical hijinks had been triggered from her heartbreak. Pythia had warned Taniwha of this, guaranteeing something would trip the wire. Lo and behold, Blackguard becomes the SeaWing to have made this fate true. Relationships — Pythoness — "I am a dragoness of death, there's no room for making ties." if you'd like to interact, ask to roleplay with her Pythia: When the two met, for it was by chance in Pythoness' eyes, she felt a strong connection immediately. Pythia came off as a nervous, cowardly dragonet in her eyes, but this was to change in the coming years of their friendship. Since the both of them have great gifts from their tribe, they try to maintain peace with them. Pythia grants possible futures from certain plans Pythoness may do, and they will both proceed with the best possible solution. A power duo, one may say. They treat each other as sisters, and it is an overwhelmingly positive relationship even in their old age. relation. Taniwha: Pythoness, upon being sent on the mission to execute this dragon, had felt herself hesitate. When she was sent on this mission, she insisted that she brought Pythia for possible protection. She was right to do this. For when she had found this SeaWing, the dragon pleaded for mercy as she was already preparing to pierce a spear through his heart. Usually, others would put up fights. But he decided to explain himself, to which Pythia could confirm the fear of death. Pythoness had grown attached to this dragon for some time, the both going to events and showing off for one another at times. However, when he mentioned missing his mate, her heart had become broken. She returned him to his mate and children after he was presumed to be dead. She was left with a purely broken heart, and never attempted to find love afterwards. history; neutral relation. Blackguard: TBA Buruu: TBA Trivia — Pythoness — "Learn about me by asking me questions, not reading about the legends in those ancient scrolls." Those who claimed to have met this infamous animus NightWing have described her all differently. Nobody on the continent has seen her in the flesh in nearly a century. * Pythoness is a term given to "a female soothsayer or conjuror of spirits." ** Pythia is mostly the soothsayer portion of this definition. * After her interaction with Taniwha had ended, she'd wait for her death to come by retreating to the island she lives on currently. * From her given capabilities, she shouldn't be alive. ** However, with her most recent spell, which she tied into the lagoon, she left the repercussion that as soon as she explains herself to whomever comes, she will finally be sent out to rest in peace. Gallery — Pythoness — "There're some paintings of me in some NightWing homes, although likely only for burning." |-| normal= |-| with accessories= PythonessFullbody - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Reverb! Pythonessss.png|gem version by OCA! DE1F72CF-213A-4ED7-819A-CB65EDF02E81.png|pixel/icon by me Pythoness for FearStriker.png|by Kindred!!! 96DA2307-6C6C-4768-A241-6070C66C3DBD.png|by finny!!! 89CF95BB-5D55-4DD2-98B5-BBFECCC2CC4E.png|by wolves!!! Snazz.jpeg|pythoness' disguise; by sab! 38DA7F01-615D-47CF-B892-F86B820D502C.png|by meee Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Mentally Unwell